The Lost Sibling
by Mia Heartnet
Summary: Namikaze-Uzumaki Hanako was born in a time when neither of her parents could take care of her, so it was decided that she would be left in the care of her aunt and uncle, the Potters, until they could. No one was counting on a meddlesome Headmaster, nor the birth of her little brother Naruto which would result on their parents death. *Full summary inside* Non-Cannon, Fem!Harry.
1. The Girl-Who-Wasn't-Wanted

**HI GUYS! I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAACK!**

**And I brought a new story with me :3**

**The updates of this story are going to be way tooooooo slow so please, please, PLEASE bear with me.**

**And please guys, is painfully obvious that this is a Fem Harry fanfic,**** so please if you don't like DON'T READ!**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Naruto are not mine ****_(unfortunately)_**** I just own the plot.**

* * *

**Summary:** Uzumaki Hanako was born in a time when neither Minato nor Kushina could take care of her, so it was decided that she would be left in the care of the Potters, her aunt and uncle, until further notice. No one was counting on a meddlesome Headmaster, nor the birth of her little brother Naruto which would result on their parents death. Now, Hana has been abandoned by the Dursleys a few weeks after her fifth birthday, and she has somehow found herself in Kumogakure, as well as the new Sanbi Jinchuuriki plus half of the Kyuubi's chakra that was sealed inside her upon her birth. Will Hana find her way back to the Potters? Or will she find something in the Hidden Countries worth staying for?

**Pairing:** AllXFemHarry _(for now)._

**Warnings: SPOILERS! HORRIBLE SPOILERS! IF YOU DON'T MIND THEN GO AHEAD AND READ! OTHERWISE GET YOUR NOSES OUT OF HERE!**AU, Non-Canon, FemHarry, Minato/Kushina/Ron/Ginny/Molly/Hermione/Dumbledore-bashing, super!Harry, jinchuurikil!Harry, abused!Harry, adorable!Harry, intelligent!Harry, meddling Dumbledore and Shinigami/Death, etc, etc, etc. More warnings will be added in the future.** JUST TO BE CLEAR! MOST OF MY KNOWLEDGE COMES FROM FANFICTIONS I HAVE READ AND THE INTERNET!**

* * *

**Published: 11-24-14**

* * *

**Book One: The Abandoned Uzumaki**

**― 望ましくないた少女 ―**

**Chapter One: The Girl-Who-Wasn't-Wanted**

* * *

**Normal PoV**

Hannah Jasmine Potter, initially named Namikaze-Uzumaki Hanako by her parents: Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina; had been born a healthy baby, if not a little small, the night of July 31, 1980 in St. Mungos.

Hanako, much like her aunt from her mother's side, was born during a time when both her parents considered themselves incapable of taking care of such a young and fragile life and decided to ship her off with her closest and in this case, only known relatives.

Lily Potter nee Evans, once upon a time called Uzumaki Sayuri, had been abandoned by her parents Uzumaki Yoshi and Uzumaki Kiku when her little sister Kushina had been born two years after her own birth, when it was revealed that the younger of the red heads had more chakra and was more capable of being the next Jinchuuriki. This of course wasn't the only reason, but a big factor that took a great part in the decision. The other reason why the Uzumaki couple had decided to abandon their first born was because Sayuri didn't seem to have chakra, but instead, another type of energy that kept her alive which they had decided was some kind of Kekkei Genkai the child had developed.

Yoshi and Kiku had been frightened of their own daughter when they started noticing the strange things she could do, and deemed her a danger to Kushina, so when Yoshi was hired outside of the Hidden Countries boundaries, he took Sayuri and abandoned her in an orphanage two towns away from the place he had been hired to do a job, after sealing her memories. Incidentally, that orphanage was located in London and the day after Sayuri was found _(and one of the nuns that coincidentally knew Japanese and was able to decipher the child's name)_, the Evans couple with their four year old daughter Petunia, arrived to the little cottage and immediately fell in love with the girl and took her home as soon as they could.

Sayuri, renamed Lily, grew up with the loving family for eight years until she met Severus Snape, the boy who would become her best friend later in life. It was also because of him that Lily learned she was a witch, and her sister wasn't. That little fact alone caused a rift between the sisters and ultimate lead the older of the two to hate the younger.

Years passed for Lily and she became a formidable witch during her years at Hogwarts, she made a lot of friends and met the love of her life: James Charlus Potter, the man she would marry in the future and make a family with.

When Lily was sixteen, a few months before she turned seventeen, the Evans couple were murdered by Death Eaters during an attack in muggle London, and the relationship between Petunia and the redhead was completely destroyed when the older discover who, or rather what exactly, killed their parents and the blonde spat to her 'sister' that she was actually adopted. Lily, shocked and incapable of believing such things decided to forget about what her older sister said, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't. Eventually, she decided to confirm if what Petunia said was true and started to investigate with the help of Severus, James and James' best friend Sirius Orion Black.

Lily found out the truth after a few days of research and started tracking down her family. She was only able to find her little sister who was at the time 14 years old, and Kushina, after finally convincing her it wasn't a plot to kidnap her, confessed the older red head that they were probably the lasts with Uzumaki blood as Uzushiogakure no Sato, also known as Uzu, had been destroyed a little more than half a decade prior and Kushina had barely been smuggled out during the attack that annihilated the village. From then on Sayuri and Kushina grew closer despite living so far away.

But their relationship broke when seven years after meeting each other a very pregnant Kushina and her fiance, one Namikaze Minato, arrived at their doorstep pleading the to talk. As it turned out, the reason for their visit wasn't because Kushina wanted Lily to know about her being pregnant with her first child much like Lily was at the time, but instead, because she wanted Lily to take care of said child.

Lily tried not to jump into conclusions when she first heard. This was her little sister, and she was aware of the dangers of the shinobi life. Kushina must had have a good reason, was what the older red head thought.

But that wasn't true.

The reason why Kushina wanted Lily to take care of the baby was because she and Minato felt to young to "start wasting themselves away by taking care of brats". Minato was just weeks away from being publicly named Hokage, the youngest to date they had revealed proudly, and Kushina felt like she was at the highest point of her career and neither of them were about to drop everything to take care of their baby.

Just their words infuriated Lily and James like no others. The green eyed red head that was known by her bad temper, especially now that she was pregnant and the hormones were affecting her, threw such a fit her magic went out of control both her and Kushina were forced into an early delivery. Kushina's and Minato's child, a sweet and small baby girl with fiery red hair and bright green eyes was born first and was named Uzumaki Hanako. The second baby, which belonged to James and Lily Potter was born a few hours later, on the early morning of August first, and was names Harold James Potter. Little Harry had inherited his father's almond eyes and his mother's red hair that seemed to had been dulled a few shades due to his father's genes.

Naturally, Kushina recovered quickly thanks to her healing factor, and she was as good as new after a few hours of giving birth. No sign anywhere that she had been pregnant in the first place at all. As soon as Kushina was back on her feet, Minato took her and the red haired baby, and Hiraishin-ed away to a isolated location when no one was paying attention, where they transferred half of the Kyuubi's chakra, the Yang's half and darker part, into the baby just to make sure that if something happened to Kushina the Kyuubi wasn't let free. This caused a small changed in the baby's appearance. Hanako's fiery red hair had darkened considerably and it looked almost black with red streaks on it. In each of her cheeks were three barely visible whisker marks, and her eyes had gained a milky tint on it.

She had turned blind.

Neither Kushina nor Minato had checked or even thought about the possibility of their child not having chakra, much like Lily, and instead had the weird Kekkei Genkai the older Uzumaki had developed. Hanako didn't had the qualities required for becoming a Jinchuuriki and when her parents had forced her young and fragile body to contain such enormous quantities of chakra, her magic had reacted and protected her body as much as it could.

Unfortunately, her eyes hadn't been protected enough and the poor baby paid the price for her parent's idiocy.

Once Minato and Kushina returned to St. Mungos with baby Hanako, both James and Lily gave them a piece of their mind, and after signing the papers the Potter couple gave them without even reading them, they both left with the promise of returning for their daughter once they considered they had time for her.

Neither of them noticed that the adoption papers they signed gave complete guardianship to the Potter couple and made little Hana an official member of their family in both name and heart.

They would never be able to claim her as their own.

Not that Hana wanted once she discovered the truth many years later.

* * *

Little Uzumaki Hanako, renamed Hannah Jasmine Potter, passed the first year of her life living happily with her new parents and little 'twin' brother. Lily and James dotted both children and loved them to pieces as well as their respective godparents: one Remus John Lupin and Sirius Black.

During the first months of her life, the Potter couple had to face the harsh truth that their son could probably be the "Chosen One" that Dumbledore often talked about. Alice and Frank Longbottom weren't any better since their son, Neville, had been born precisely on July 30, five minutes before midnight, while little Harry had been born a minute past midnight of July 31. But that wasn't what worried the Potter couple the most. It was the fact that, since they had lied about Hannah being their own daughter _(she certainly looked enough like them)_, the old man had firmly fixed his mind on her being the "Chosen One" when he learned she had been born barely a minute before midnight.

The Potter couple then decided to go into hiding with their two little tykes and made Peter Pettigrew their secret keeper with the hopes that no one suspected their shy and coward friend and focused their minds on either, Sirius and/or Remus. As cruel as it sounded, both of them were braver than their mousy chubby friend and had more probabilities of surviving a Death Eater attack.

Now, the reason why they never thought of suspecting Remus of being an spy was because once they learned about the creature the green eyed baby was hosting inside her tummy, they realized that Remus wolf seemed in tune with it and considered Hannah as his own cub.

A wolf protected his cub no matter what.

Sirius was the same, but not at the level of Remus, he was more focused on Harry in that aspect. So with that in mind, the Potter hid in Godric's Hollow and only a few selected knew of their location.

They seriously should have been more wary of their skittish friend. Especially when he started to cover his left arm like crazy.

* * *

When Voldemort attacked them at their home Lily couldn't say she was very surprised. She had started suspecting the small blonde when she caught a glimpse of a black tattoo in his forearm, but simply dismissed it.

She seriously shouldn't had.

What _did_ surprise the redhead was the fact that the Dark Lord didn't kill neither her nor her husband and simply stunned them, but she supposed it was because he wanted to later gloat about killing their child while they survived the attack, and shoving in their faces that neither Lily or James had been able to protect Hannah or Harry, or even both. The next thing that surprised her was that he simply bypassed little Harold, as if he wasn't even there in the first place ―she suspected it must had been Hannah's accidental magic trying to protect her little sibling― and walked straight to Hannah who seemed to be looking at his face despite her inability of seeing at all. Lily had suspected that her fellow red head was able to see auras for quite some time already, but this definitely proved her suspicious.

The Potter matriarch could only watch frozen from her place on the floor as the mad man lifted his hand and pointed his wand at the little baby she had loved as her own since the first moment she first saw her.

There was a flicker of green, and the nothing.

It would be several years later when she finally remembered what exactly happened in that room.

* * *

When Hana was one year and three months old exactly, a man with long beard and white hair left her in the doorstep during the cool night. Dumbledore decided to lie to the Potter couple and their friends about the little girl state with the hope of being able to manipulate her later in life.

He knew the blind girl was special.

Despite her inability of seeing and her lack of accidental magic, he knew she was powerful. He could feel her magic swirling around her and curling around her body at the same time her core called other magic and resonated with it. He could also feel that other energy lurking underneath her skin, circulating around her body. Dumbledore was convinced it was "the power he knows not" the seer had talked about. He was also convinced she would have to die in order to get rid of the Horcrux inside her body. Dumbledore just needed time to make her the perfect weapon.

And when the time came, he would be recognized as the only hero.

* * *

Hannah couldn't remember the last time she felt warmth from another human being. Perhaps it was because she could still remember the times when she was enveloped into her mother's arms, or when her father could cuddle with her and her little brother and coo at them while making funny faces.

Perhaps it was because she could still feel her brother.

Hannah wasn't sure how, or why, or since when it started, but she could feel her little brother. It was somehow disconcerting since the 'aura' she felt was different from the one she remembered, but she was sure it was her little brother nonetheless.

And that made her angry and sad.

The feelings she got from her little brother were worrisome. Hannah could feel sadness and rejection. Anxiety and frustration. Anger and sometimes even indifference towards everything.

That was not what she wished for her little sibling.

Hannah constantly tried to send her little brother as much happiness as she could, even though it wasn't a lot, she tried to feel positive as much as she could.

But it didn't help him.

The young Potter often wondered it there was something blocking their connection than prevented her little sibling from receiving the love, affection, and happiness she often tried to send him. She wondered if he could even feel her like she did. If he knew she was there for him.

She seriously doubted it.

But she could always hope.

And she hoped that someday she and her little brother would be able to meet him again.

* * *

Hannah had been three years old and a couple of months when she met him.

The **_f_****_ox_**_._

Hannah wasn't sure how it happened. One moment she was being pushed into her cupboard by her uncle Vernon after yet another beating, and the next she was standing in the middle of what seemed to be a room, a very dirty room with water that reached her ankles and an enormous cage.

But that wasn't what surprised Hannah, no.

What surprised Hannah was that she could _see_.

Things around her were no longer mere shapeless silhouettes that she couldn't recognize until she touched them and their 'energy' transferred to her brain.

_No_.

She could _see_ shapes _and_ colors, and could _recognize_ what her cousin often described as 'bright' and 'dark'.

She was no longer in that endless void of nothingness.

And then the strangest thing happened.

From the cage she could see a figure.

The figure of a man that reminded Hannah of her father.

His hair was 'bright' and his skin 'dark'. His rags seemed better and cleaner than her own and they were bright too, but not as bright as his hair. The man had also three things in his cheeks, they seemed like lines, and Hannah wondered if they were like her 'whiskers', at least she thinks that was what her aunt Petunia called them.

The man talked to her and calls her 'jailor'. Hannah has no idea of what that is but she just nods her head obediently until the man lets out a puff of air that resembled the sound her aunt makes when she 'sighs' and he moved his palm forwards and backwards.

Hannah just stands there until the man calls her and she walked hurriedly to his side.

The man says he is called 'Kyuubi' and to talk to him with respect.

Once again, Hannah nods and do as she is told.

They talk, mostly Hannah as 'Kyuubi-sama' wants to know a lot of things and Hannah is only eager to please him. No one had even treated her with so much kindness since her parents died and she was separated from her little brother.

Then, Hannah feels a pull on her navel and she sees the man doing a weird face, but before she can ask, she is back into her cupboard and her whole body is sore. Her aunt calling for her with her shrilly voice.

Everything is dark once again.

She can't see anymore.

* * *

Kyuubi-sama's visits become frequent and a few weeks later, there doesn't go a day when they don't talk.

The man starts teaching her a language, 'Japanese' he says it is. He says it is both their native language and Hannah can't bring herself to correct him. She knows English is her first language, aunt Petunia said so.

Kyuubi-sama also starts teaching her to feel the energy around her. He calls it 'chakra' and says it's the thing that keeps her alive.

Once again, Hannah can't bring herself to correct her 'master' and bites her tongue when the need to blurt out her opinion surges from deep within her. She knows that's not the energy aunt Petunia often refers to when she points out her 'freakishness'.

Hannah wonders why the man teaches her about far away lands called the Hidden Countries and why is it so important that she knows all the counties and hidden villages, including the minor ones. But she doesn't question him. Hannah doesn't want Kyuubi-sama angry with her.

He's the only one she has beside her little brother.

* * *

A few months after meeting Kyuubi-sama, aunt Petunia suddenly says they have to go on a 'business trip' and she can't be left behind because Mrs Figg is sick and can't take care of her.

Hannah is excited. It is the first time she leaves London.

Kyuubi-sama, on the other hand, doesn't share her enthusiasm. But doesn't snap at her and demands her to shut up like he had done in the past when she burst into her newly changed mindscape bouncing around happily, and instead just huffs gruffly and grumbles under his breath about 'annoying brats' and 'hyperactivity must run in the family' or something like that. Hannah can't honestly bring herself to care. She is simply to happy.

But maybe if she had turned around she would have noticed the twitch Kyuubi-sama's lips made and the soft light that appeared in his eyes when he looked at her.

Hannah finally learns that she and the Dursleys are going to Japan. Never in her life had she been more relieved and thankful to Kyuubi-sama. She wasn't stupid! She knew something useful! Maybe now her aunt Petunia and uncle Vernon will like her!

If only things were that simple...

* * *

Hannah is cold, hungry, and alone. She can't remember the last time she had a proper meal.

It all started when they arrived at the hotel. Uncle Vernon said he wanted to take a walk and he left while both aunt Petunia and Dudley changed into their swimsuits and she was forced to tag along, but unable to join them. Whatever, it wasn't like she knew how to swim, to begin with, so no loss there.A few hours later his uncle returned and when her aunt got busy with her cousin, he snatched her away and dragged her out of the hotel and into a car.

Hannah remembers hearing Kyuubi-sama snarl like a wild animal from inside her head and say not so pretty words when everything around her turned black. When she regained consciousness, she was tied and there was a piece of cloth around her eyes and inside her mouth. It was thanks to Kyuubi-sama's shrieks that she was able to wake up at all.

The dark haired child couldn't remember what exactly happened after that. One moment she was trembling and crying and her 'chakra' enveloped her body, and the next she was in the middle of the forest, dirty and sweaty, and covered in some red substance Kyuubi-sama refused to tell her what it was.

For the next few months Hannah found herself wondering around. Kyuubi-sama often guided her, giving her instructions of where to go and where not to, as well as who to approach and who to keep away from. He said he had taken her to the Hidden Countries he had once told her about and they were around between the border of Hi no Kuni and close to Nami no Kuni where they rested a bit after a nice woman by the name of 'Tsunami' offered their home to her and allowed her to spend the night after she had saved her from some bandits by accident. The nice woman had been reluctant to let her go alone, but eventually caved and made her promise to visit sometime in the future.

Hannah continued her way just the way Kyuubi-sama ordered her to, making sure to avoid Hi no Kuni as much as possible since Kyuubi-sama had told her their treated their 'Jinchuuriki' worse than trash, and since she a 'Jinchuuriki' too, according to Kyuubi-sama, she had to be careful with 'the hypocrites'. Eventually, with the help of a skill called 'water-walking' Kyuubi-sama taught her during her stay at Nami no Kuni, they were able to take a shortcut and arrived to Uzu no Kuni, the land Kyuubi-sama had told her, her mother grew up in. Hannah had wanted to see it, but Kyuubi-sama said it had been destroyed when her mother was a mere child, a few year older than herself, and that they didn't have time to play around. That was it.

During the next couple of days, Kyuubi-sama revealed to her that their destination was Kumogakure no Sato, the only place he knew where Jinchuuriki's were treated right, and the place where he knew she would be safe. It was the first time Hannah questioned him in something, the question being why he cared about her safety.

His answer was simply: "Because you are different than the rest," and he left it at that.

Unfortunately, on their way to Kumogakure they were caught in the middle of a storm, and they were swept into the sea, and eventually reached Mizu no Kuni when they met _him_.

It was then when Hannah's life really changed.

* * *

**Sooooo... you love it? hate it? I hope you guys liked it! XD **

**I love you guys don't forget to review! XD **

**＊Hanako: Flower child ―花子―. **

**＊Sayuri: Lily ―小百合―. **

**＊Yoshi: Lucky, nice ―吉―. **

**＊Kiku: Chrysanthemum ―菊―. **

***Jinchuuriki: Bijuu container, "Human sacrifice". **

***Kekkei Genkai: Bloodline limit. **

**＊Uzushiogakure no Sato: Hidden Village in the Whirlpools ―渦潮隠れの里―. **

**＊Hi no Kuni: Land of Fire ―火の国―. **

**＊Nami no Kuni: Land of Waves ―波の国―. **

**＊Uzu no Kuni: Land of Whirlpools ―渦の国―. **

**＊Kumogakure no Sato: Hidden Village in the Clouds ―雲隠れの里―. **

**＊Mizu no Kuni: Land of Water ―水の国―. **

**And sorry for the mistakes.**

**_Bye bye!_**

**Mia Heartnet.**


	2. STORIES BEING STOLEN

Dear everyone,

For all of you who were waiting for another update of this story, it is my deepest regret to tell you that it is not, and until further notice, I will not be posting any more chapters.

_Why? _

The reason for this note is because it has come to my attention that there are several fake websites that are mirrors of this one, and literally, ALL FANFICS from FFnet are being stolen.

All stories, profiles, absolutely everything has been stolen and copied onto the following websites (just get rid of the spaces):

* thebuystock . org

* talkfictions . com

* fictionavenue . org

* thanfiction . org

* hmofiction . org

They are making profit out of our stories with advertisements. The are taking away what we made and saying it's theirs, and that despicable. This is called spamdexing, please report them. Theft of this magnitude, literally millions of stories, should not go unpunished.

My fellow writers, beta readers, fans, and everyone who owns a FFnet account, please listen to my plea:

**DO NOT TRY TO LOG INTO ANY SITE THAT LOOKS LIKE FFNET BUT IT'S NOT, WE DON'T KNOW IF THEY COULD ALSO STEAL OUR EMAILS AND PASSWORDS! **

...

**HOW TO REPORT **

1- Go here:_ google(. com) /webmasters /tools/spamreportform?hl=en_ (without spaces and parenthesis)

2- Put in the name of the website (one report each)

3- Write in additional details: This is a spamdexing mirror site to fan fiction . net (no spaces) and has stolen my profiles and intellectual property.

4- Click "I am not a robot" and then "Report webspam"

5- Report more by clicking the link on: Go back to_ google(. com) /webmasters /tools/spamreportform?hl=en_ (without spaces and parenthesis)

Writers and fanfic readers should report these websites that profit off our hard work. Stop plagiarism and art theft!  
Boost! I looked into this website, and my stories are there. Let's get these bastards. Check your work. I'm very sorry for disappointing you all, but hopefully all of this will be over soon and we can all go back to write and read fanfics without fearing works being stolen.

_**Mia Heartnet.**_


End file.
